A Late Night Conversation
by PerManum
Summary: Scully can't seem to go back to sleep because of a dream, so she calls Mulder....Enjoy...I had to go back and edit it a little...


Title: Dream Interpretation

Author: Me (Night BloomingJasmine2)

Spoilers: None really this could take place pretty much anytime after the 5th season

Plot: Scully has this dream and its bothering her, so she has an discussion with Mulder over the phone late at night.

Rating: PG, PG-13

Disclaimer: Look I don't own the X-files or anything associated with it, besides some season DVD's that I brought legally, but anyways, I don't want some FBI swap team coming to tell me that I've violated US law or some crap and I don't want to be sued by Chris Carter or 20th Century Fox. The story idea is mine though.

* * *

Dana Scully laid wide awake at three in the morning after having awaken from a dream that scared her half to death. It wasn't a nightmare, yet it wasn't really a pleasant experience. She'd tried to go back to sleep, even making herself some warm milk, but nothing seem to work. It was getting ridiculous that she couldn't allow herself to find rest. 

She'd been debating for the last ten minutes, whether or not to give her partner a call. Maybe talking about it would help some; that was a pro, a con would be that he would automatically jump to the conclusion that something was wrong and she desperately didn't want him asking more question then she was ready to give answers for. _'Oh what the hell' _she thoughtas she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cordless phone.

"Mulder.." Came his dry semi-groggy voice

"Mulder, its me. I can't sleep."

"Scully? Why what's wrong? What time is it?" She could tell his little "fox" radars were going off preparing himself for battle with some kind of Scully demon.

"Calm down, I had a weird dream."

"Oh is that all. I thought you were calling to tell me that thoughts of me were keeping you up." She could tell he had one of those snide smiles on his face.

"Oh you wish Mulder."

"Everyday, Scully." He was repositioning himself on his coach, did he even sleep in his bed. She could have sworn she heard the faint moan of a woman's voice coming from one of those videos that aren't his, in the background, but then it was gone.

"Mulder what are you watching?"

"I don't know what your talking about Scully."

"I could have sworn I heard moaning in the background when you first picked up the phone…"

"What are you implying Scully?"

"Well, if your busy, I could always just, you know, call you back at a more convenient time."

"Are you trying to say that you think that those movies that aren't mine are more important to me than you?"

"So you were watching those movies, after all…" She snickered into the phone almost forgetting what she had called him about.

"I'm hurt that you would think such a thing. Maybe that's why I watch them, to full a void, a pain in my bruised heart caused by the rejection from woman I love."

"Mulder…?" She signed into the phone feeling a little bit bad at laughing at him.

"Yes." He answered like a calculated solider.

"Are you gonna stop playing around, so I can tell you what the dream was about?"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." He kind of resented the fact that she always ignore him when he would tell her that he loved her.

"Well, I had this dream…"

"Yea, you were saying earlier.." He interrupted her.

"Are you going to let me finish or not?"

"Yes, ma'am, sorry." He exaggerated the apology.

"So anyways, I was at my friend Ellen's house in the dream. All of our old friends from college where their and they all had children. Ellen turned to me and said, _'Dana where is your little one? He's got to have grown so big now.' _ So I looked at her like she was crazy and I said, _'Ellen what are you talking about? I don't have any children yet.' _She looks at me like I'm crazy and I swear Mulder all the women looked at me that same way."

"So then what happen?"

"Well we were all sitting around and suddenly I heard this baby crying, but none of the others seem to notice. I got up and followed the crying until I found its source and it was a baby…"

"Yours"

"I'm getting to that part. So, let me correct myself this wasn't a baby, this was a toddler, maybe two years old. He was standing in front of the door and when he saw me he ran and latched on to my leg looked up at me. I picked him up and took him into the kitchen with me. He had stopped crying at this point and he kept looking at me. So I asked him if he was hungry and Mulder you won't believe what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He pointed at my chest, Mulder.."

"You chest? Sounds like a smart kid."

"MULDER!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, go ahead."

"Well this is the part that started to freak me out, because I didn't know if he was mine or not, I had no memory of giving birth in the dream and I was scared to, you know, feed him."

"Were they, hmmm you know Scully, were they ripe?"

"What do you mean were they ri…..yes they were as a matter of fact." She paused to think back to that part of the dream.

"Yet, you were scared and you wouldn't feed him?" Mulder asked, as he beginning to analyze all that Scully had told him.

"Well I searched around for formula or something and I couldn't find any, so finally I found some fruit and I gave him that. I even made the rationale that he was probably too big to be still be breast feeding anyway."

"You can always find a way to rationale something, Scully."

"Mulder I felt so bad when I woke up, like I was a bad mother or something. Am I that cruel Mulder? That I wouldn't feed a young child that was probably, in all tense and purposes, mine?"

"Scully don't say that, your not cruel and your defiantly mommy material look how well you take care of me."

"Well, what does is mean?"

"I'm not sure, but don't read to much into the dream, you've been through a lot of situations about your maternal well being, maybe your mind is just subconsciously playing tricks on you."

"Maybe your right Mulder." She stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you try to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Okay, thanks for listening."

"What are friends for?" With that she hung up the phone. Maybe he was right and maybe her mind was playing a trick on her. It didn't matter thought because speaking with Mulder, had some how eased her worried and soon she was drifting into a nice calm sleep. Moments later her eyes popped open and she reached over and dialed his number.

"Scully go to bed."

"Mulder, I don't want to hear any jokes about a certain part of my anatomy tomorrow, you got that?"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kick your ass, and that's a promise, don't worry about asking if it was a threat or not." With that she hung up the phone. He placed his phone back on the receiver and claimed his normal position on his couch. If he couldn't stay awake tomorrow, he'll just blame it on thoughts of her keeping him up all night.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I really did have a dream like that. 


End file.
